


Strength and Roses

by ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds/pseuds/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds
Summary: Regis brings his hands to Clarus’ arms and traces his fingers along the trail of thorns and vines inked into the Shields age-softened skin. He squeezes and feels the thick muscles flex in his grip. For ffxvnsfwweek day 2.





	Strength and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> (I have no idea what kind of tattoos Clarus actual has, but I saw a beautiful fan art once with roses on his biceps and it was so beautiful that that’s what I hc.)

  
“Clarus,” Regis breaths into the low light and silence of the bedroom.

The Shield understands the unspoken command in his Kings eyes. With one small tug he undies the lose sash around Regis' black silk robe. It opens to reveal a bare chest and abdomen that still showed evidence of what was once toned, compact muscle, sprinkled with silver hair that thickened as it trailed down to his groin, encircling a semi-erect cock. 

“Still as beautiful as when I first had you,” Clarus says with a loving smile. 

“As are you,” Regis says and reaches for Clarus’ robe that matches his own. He unties the sash, gently pushes it off of Clarus shoulders, and lets it fall to the floor with a barely audible flutter. 

With both of them naked, Clarus grips Regis’ waist with strong but gentle hands. He kisses him softly and eases him onto the bed. He pushes him up the bed until his Regis head comes to rest on the pillows and Clarus is straddling him. Mindful of Regis’ leg pain, Clarus makes sure to support most of hit weight on his own legs. He places one hand on the bed beside Regis and brushes a stray lock of silver hair from his lovers face with the other. 

Regis closes his eyes and let’s out a breathy moan when Clarus lead down and takes a nipple between his lips. He brings his hands to Clarus’ arms and traces his fingers along the trail of thrones and vines inked into the Shields age-softened skin. He squeezes and feels the thick muscles flex in his grip. While Regis had lost most of his muscle tone to the ring and old age long ago, Clarus still maintains strong muscles in his arms, chest, and legs. Regis loves the feeling of that strength pressed against him making him feel safe and loved. 

Clarus switches his mouth from one nipple to the other, alternating between gentle sucking and teasing with the tip of his tongue. 

“Clarus…”

His name on his Kings lips is like a prayer and it makes Clarus’ heart and cock swell in equal measure. 

“Touch me, Clarus. Please"

“As my liege commands.” 

Clarus adjusts himself so that he is kneeling between Regis legs. He sits up and massages Regis’ chest. Regis sighs contentedly as strong fingers press into his skin, gasping when a thumb brushes over a hard nipple. He grips the forearms of the man above him, noting the loss of strength in his own grip in the hand that word the ring. 

Clarus notices this as well, and feels a twinge of sorrow for Regis’ burden, but forced it aside. If he could ease his suffering in any way he would gladly do so, out of his love for Regis the man and devotion to Regis the King. He moves his hands downward, trying to touch, feel, and memorize every dip, curve, wrinkle and scar. He keeps the grip and as tight and hard as he dares, knowing from years of experience how to balance what Regis wants against what Regis can handle without feeling pain from it later. 

“More. Please…”

“As much as you need.”

Clarus strokes Regis’ inner thighs and takes time to enjoy feeling the soft skin there. Not too much time, though; his King awaits him. He bends down to bring his face level with his lovers groin. The heady scent of body soap from Regis’ shower less than an hour ago combined with his own natural musk makes Clarus dizzy with need. He licks a slow, languid trail up from the base of Regis’ cock up to the tip, then takes the head into his mouth and sucks hard.

A low groan rumbles from Regis’ chest. He reaches down to stroke the top Clarus' head, relishing in the pickling sensation of the rough stumble there. Regis fondly remembers the long, soft hair that Clarus had had in their youth. He misses it at times, as well as many things from when they were young and had so few worries, but this is just as fitting for Clarus and just as stimulating, albeit both in very different ways.  
Regis tries to thrust up into the heat of Clarus’ mouth as Clarus takes him deeper and deeper, but the Shields strong hands hold him firmly in place. Regis grips Clarus' forearms, hoping to emphasize what he wants. What he wants in more, more of Clarus; his big hands, his muscled arms, his wet mouth, his strength, his everything. 

“Clarus… oh I need you, Clarus!”

“Let me do everything I know how to do to give you pleasure. Hand me a pillow?”

Regis retrieves a pillow from beside his head and hands it down to Clarus.

“Lift your hips.”

Regis does as he is asked, and Clarus slips the pillow under him. He takes hold of Regis calves and pushes up, urging him to bend his knees.

“How’s your knee tonight?”

“A little stiff but not painful. I can keep it bent for a while.”

Clarus smiles. “Good.” He lowers for face back down, this time in front of Regis’ ass. It only takes one hand to spread his cheeks enough. “May I?”

“Gods, yes.”

Clarus closes the few inches between his face and Regis’ ass and presses his lips tenderly to the tight entrance. He hears his lovers breath hitch. He opens his mouth and circles the hole with his tongue.

“AH! Clarus, yes!”

Clarus kisses Regis' ass not dissimilarly to how he would kiss his mouth; he moves his lips against the muscled ring and licks into him, moving his tongue as deep as possible to feel the silky smooth inner walls. With his free hand he strokes Regis' cock. He swipes his thumb across the tip, smearing the growing drop of precum over the head.

Regis' moans intensify into cries and he feels heat coiling in his gut. His toes curl and his thighs begin to tremble. 

“Clarus… C-Clarus I'm -" 

He is unable to finish his warning before his orgasm takes over him and he cums into Clarus' hand. Clarus strokes him through his orgasm but does not stop his mouths ministrations against his ass which, after having cum, is more loose and relaxed.

“Clarus, please. Make love to me.”

Clarus withdraws and after a chased kiss to the tip of Regis cock, rises from the bed just long enough to take the bottle of lube from the drawer of the bedside table. He returns quickly and once again settles between Regis' legs. 

“You want me inside you?”

Still out of breath from his earlier climax, Regis answers only with an enthusiastic nod. Clarus coats his cock in a liberal amount of lube before moving his hand down to slip a finger into Regis' ass. He is only half a finger deep when Regis shakes his head.

“I don’t need to be prepared. Please just fuck me.”

Clarus raises an eyebrow; Regis only curses in bed when he is desperate. Clarus gives in easily despite his concerns and positions himself. He supports his weight on his forearms placed on either side of Regis and slowly pushes in. He is met with more resistance than he would usually like and he feels Regis tense beneath him.

“Regis,” Clarus asks, his voice strained, “are you sure you-"

“Yes! Just move. Please!”

Again Clarus gives in to Regis, something he has found throughout the years is very easy to do. He pushes in slowly until he is buried to the hilt inside of his King. 

“Ah, so good, Regis.” 

He resists the near overwhelming urge to begin moving while he allows Regis to adjust. 

Regis wills his body to relax and slowly but surely the sharp pain in his ass begins to dull. He grips Clarus’ forearms and focuses on the tight biceps that he loves so much, digging blunt fingernails into faded images of red roses. He nods. 

“I’m ready.”

Clarus begins to move his hips, quickly setting a rhythm of strong, steady thrusts. He slides his hands underneath Regis’ shoulders and pulls the two of them closer together so their chests are touching. He buries his face in Regis' neck and kisses and sucks at the throbbing pulse point. 

Regis wraps his arms around Clarus and rakes his nails across the tightly muscled back. It’s awkward from the angle of his head, but he manages to bring his face to Clarus’ upper arm and worship the rose bush design with kisses, licks, and small bites. 

It soon becomes impossible to distinguish one man’s moans and cries of pleasure from the other and Clarus’ thrusting picks up speed.

“Harder, Clarus!”

“You’ll hurt in the morning,” Clarus warns, his voice straining. 

“I don’t care. I’ll use a potion. Just fuck me!”

“Yes Your Majesty.”

Clarus begins fucking in earnest, hard and fast the way his King wants it. He feels his release building and the way Regis trembles and his voice cracks tells Clarus that Regis is close to a second release as well. He reaches between them only to find that Regis is only half hard. Clarus is not concerned; a dry orgasm is just as powerful, sometimes even more so.

“Should I cum inside you, Regis?”

“YES! Fill me, Clarus!”

This is all it takes to push Clarus over into climax and his body goes rigid as he cums with a loud cry.  
Regis feels Clarus' hot release spill into him and a dry orgasm tears through him, more intense than his earlier climax. His breath catches in his throat. His body tenses and then relaxes all at once. 

The two lay that way to catch their breath, still connected and embracing, for several minutes. When Clarus tries to pull away, Regis holds him in place.

“Hold me.”

Clarus smiles. “At least let me pull out and move us to our sides so I don’t smother you.”

Reluctantly Regis loosens his hold on Clarus, allowing him to remove his softened cock from him and shift them over so that they are laying on their sides, still facing each other and embracing with their legs tangled together. 

“How are you feeling?” Clarus asks.

“Spectacular. But you were right, I’m sure I’ll be sore come morning.”

“And come morning I’ll have a potion, a hot bath, and a hearty breakfast waiting for you. In that order. For now, Love, sleep.”

“Sounds good,” Regis agrees. He closes his eyes and idly traces Clarus' tattoo, the lines of which Regis had long sense memorized. Is isn’t long before he drifts into a heavy dreamless sleep, wrapped comfortably and safely in strength and roses.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will reply to all signed in comments. Comments give me life, no matter how short or small!


End file.
